left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crash Course
Lemme guess,the APC they were on at the end of Blood Harvest crashed and they must tread through another level,kill some infect blah blah blah and get extracted?At least add some new weapons and a new infected. The Second Wolf Brother. 18:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Bill's in a strange position,isn't he?Bigens 22:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) all it is the missing section they cut from the game you can still hear the pilot's audio in the game files and Chaos it is between No Mercy and Death Toll Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 14:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) They can't add new infected dumbass. It isnt left 4 dead 2. And your blood harvest crap is all bull atleast read the article before posting your bullcrap. You disgrace to the zombie apocalypse. Its the same game but with a new campaign. The campaign is mostly for versus use. If they add new weapons and infected in the DLC it would only be for that one campaign? Bad Plan. --Kirby888 04:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Please calm down and express your views civilly. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 04:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) They CAN add new infected into dlc. they probobly won't, but just saying the CAN. 21:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, yeah, they could, but why would Valve put new weapons, infected, and other things in one campaign only? It is physically possible, but a bad idea.--Supermutantslayer450 15:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:The Second Wolf Brother,what's the point of adding new infected and new weapons? I'm pretty sure that if they went through the state of Pennsylvania with only Pistols,Uzis,Assault Rifles,Pipe Bombs,Molotovs,and Hunting Rifles throughout there,it's probably unlikely there's new weapons there.And to the Special infected,this is between No Mercy and Death Toll,so it wouldn't be possible,again,because they went through all of Pennsylvania,not one more Special Infected after the Boomer,Tank,Witch,Hunter,and Smoker.Bigens 18:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) FILLING IN THE PLOT HOLES I don't know how the rest of you are feeling up to this but this sounds awesome. Some might be disappointed that it’s only two chapters long but I believe that’s ok as long as it’s a filler. This officially makes the games level order cannon. It begins in No Mercy, and ends in Blood Harvest. If Valve sticks to their word (and they haven’t really let us down before. They always deliver in the end.) then I bet there will be more plot hole fillers that fit “In-between” the campaigns. They should all be shorter, only two or three level longs but more fast pace the their full campaign brothers. That way there be variety. Also having a generator with the possibility of breaking down is cool and a finale that eventually goes pitch black is also very much needed. Yes there’s no Spitter to stop you from standing still and meleeing but try that when you can’t fucking see me you melee spam noob *Note: Melee spamming is lame but a legitimate strategy especially if your playing good teams.* I but in future DLC’s they will add more gaps between the other levels. How did the survivors end up in that green house? Yes there’s a ship in the background but they already proved it’s a different looking ship then the one used in Deathtoll. Even more of a mystery is how the survivors went from riding a plane out of a burning city to camping in the woods. There are signs in Dead Air that say “Need to get away?” advertising for the woods and this would make sense is Blood Harvest is canonically the last level. Will it happen? I hope so. I hope you can transfer it to L4D 2. Otherwise it won’t have such a impact. Will they add a camping after Blood Harvest. Probably not. Will I play it. HELL NO! But for one reason only. My copy of L4D broke after a friend trip on my Ethernet cable dropping the 360 and scratching it beyond repair. Not even the local Blockbusters have it because it’s always checked out. I will try to play this and still I really hope they continue with this hole “gap” thing I hope there doing. If it turns out this is the only new maps for L4D then well….poopy. At least L4d 2 is so close. Crossy the Coward 23:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) And so i think that there'll be at least two more CC-style campaigns. Seriously, Valve have almost ressurected the story of L4D, i mean, ingame. By the way, am i the only one who thinks that DT-DA camp will have a name like "And the Kitchen Sink"?.. Just for lulz. WardenerNL 16:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I'm hoping for, more filler campaigns. Short enough to actually reach the end. See, the disc I have is cracked and will usually screw up loading on the last two safehouses so that I can never finish them. It sucks. But if these are the only new chapter/map things, then I'm gonna be sad. I don't mind L4D 2, but the characters aren't as interesting to me. I'll tell you what, they had better not kill them current characters off... I've grown kinda attached to them.Imperialscouts 00:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Lolness i did not think you could get attached to video charictors but hey maybe i'm wrong. Also crossy i think your idea would be good, the game should be more spaced out And i also wonder what did you do to your friend when he broke your L4D --User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Release Date Anyone dig up a release date yet? September 2009!Memo$ 14:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) price i know microsoft points have random numbers and prices but i never heard of anything costing 560 points is that real? Totemtrouser 02:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 02:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) 7 bucks bro!Memo$ 14:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Zoey Is it just me, or does the zoey in the campaign poster look nothing like zoey in-game?--Supermutantslayer450 23:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :She's just sneering and her hair is falling out of it's ponytail. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC)